


Alive without a heart beat

by Im_the_Narrator



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_the_Narrator/pseuds/Im_the_Narrator
Summary: It was long ago the day... that turned your life into a living hell, if you're even living that is. Your heart doesn't beat. You don't breathe. How? You're unsure, hopefully your pitiful existence will finally end at your new job.
Kudos: 4





	Alive without a heart beat

Nine years ago

You were at the pizzeria, where else would you be?

This was your favorite spot to hang out, the animatronics were your best friends! You didnt really have any human friends...

You watched as was bonnie playing guitar while chica and freddy sang up on stage. When they finally finished there song, you watched them get off stage and kids immediately flock around them. You knew you wouldn't get to see them. 

You looked around and saw a sigh for a new animatronic, a pirate! You loved pirates, you ran to the pirates room marked pirates cove.

You saw the red fox on his little stage, it had a shiny purple curtain with white stars on it. "Ahoy I be foxy th' pirate fox 'n who are ye kiddies?" Only a few kids were there so they all said there names, "Kevin", "Jamie", "Brandon", "y/n". Once everyone including you said their names the show began.

"How would ye like t' be apart o' me crew" the fox asked you and the other kids shouted "yes" then foxy said "how about I tell an ole tale o' mine"

Foxy began a tale about how he made his first mate black beard walk the plank for trying to over throw him.

Two years pasted you were back at the pizzeria watching foxy preform like always. He felt more like a friend then the other animatronics, foxy interacted more with you, like pulling you into his show.

Once his show was over you walked over to his stage, the cove was empty. You climbed on the stage, "yar how ye doing lass" foxy asked looking a little twitching "g-" you almost fell of the stage but foxy grabbed you.

You gave the old pirate a hug and he hugged you back. His head twitched and his bright yellow eye went dark, he just stared at you. Foxy was still holding you with his good hand, he stared at you, you tried to pull away but he was to strong.

You began to cry foxy was never like this, he was the one who deemed you first mate. He was your best friend, but now he only stared...

You kicked him hoping he'd let go.... that was a very bad mistake...

"Y̸̡̛̥̤͈̟͈̤͚̑̽̿̏̋͂͒͌̿̅ͅę̴̡̟̟̫̍̍̌̓̃̊̈́̇̈́͆̈ ̷̞̜̊̐̓̄̽̈̓͒͂̾͆͝b̵̨̜̻̦̝̪̼̠̅̑ͅe̵̢̨͕͓̺͚̜͒̂̂ ̶͖̝̺͚̣̭͊̓̑̍͑̈͋̅͘ẇ̴̤͚̜ͅa̵̫͂͆̏̓̒̄̈̔͋̑l̸̪̙͎̮͉͐̂̌̅̍̊͂̆͌̾̎ḳ̴̛͙̬͖͙͚̬͇̻̰͗̓͂̍̓͝i̴̪͙̟͔̭͂̑͑͑̽͌n̴̮̤̼̍̇̍͂͌͘͠g̶͔̺̓̌̆̊̌̂̅͝ ̶̭̓͋ţ̸̻̪͈̫̯̦̗̲̖̣͚̜̔̔̍̆̄̃̆͌͝h̵̤̟̫̀̅̅́̌͋͆e̶͎͍̹͇͖̖̲͙͓̗͂͋̅̍̈͐́̄̂̊͛͋ ̸̨̢̛̪̺̞͉͓̥̤̼̏̋̆̊́̀͐̿̃̎ͅͅp̷̛̗̪̏̏̊͑̉̆̀͒ḷ̶̲̦͔̒̈́͒̂ą̴̧͚̭̘̩̩͉͓̘̘͕͎̓̂̌́͗͒̔̅͝ņ̸̨͚̱̠̫̭̰͚̰̫͑͂͌k̴̢̨̝̖̖̮͑͂̈́ ̸̼̞̦̹f̵̗̤̘̥͚̣̩̹̮͊̍͐͑̀̃̐̂͗͝ǫ̸̬͎̤͍̤̬̬̤̱̹̀͛̚͜r̶̢̟̲̝̰͕̺͓̈́͜ ̴̡̢̝͇͉͙͚̭̹̭̲̹̰͛̐̅́̌͠t̴͇͕͍̹͋͛͐͐͝ḥ̴̦̗̯͍̼͋̔͗͗͗̅͛̓͗̽͋͛a̵͖̳̻̠̝͉̣͇͕̒͜t̷̢̞̣͔̕"

(Ye be walking the plank for that) 

His voice glitched and was more eerie than normal, the loveable fox wasnt there right now.

His jaw opened wide, your eyes widen in fear as he lunged towards your your head. The last thing you saw before it all ended was white and gold teeth, close over your head.

You only saw nothing but red and darkness, you felt your heart pound in your chest and you breathing heavy. Until it stopped, you felt cold, nothing hurt any more. Your heart didn't pound in your chest, your short breaths ceased.

Were you dead?

You didnt remember any after that...


End file.
